Tears
by misumi kanegawa
Summary: Miaka is being fought over by Hotohori and Tamahome... will this fight cease, or will something terrible happen to one of them? R&R!
1. The Dream

**Disclaimer: I don't own FY... Yuu Watase does!!! Hehehe... **

**PS. This is my first FY fic...  
  
Tears **

**By: Misumi Kanegawa**

**  
  
**  
I woke up in fright, looking around the room gasping for breath. I shivered, trying to shake away the dream I just had. I glanced around the room. 'It's still dark...' I thought as I reached for my bag under my bed. I got some chips from my bag. 'That was the strangest thing that ever happened to me...' I thought gobbling up the chips.  
  
-Dream sequence-  
  
In a meadow filled with flowers, Miaka and Tamahome were standing far apart from each other.  
  
"Tamahome..."  
  
"Miaka..."  
  
"I..."  
  
Tamahome looked at her with a troubled look. He sighed as he slowly shook his head.  
  
"Tama-"  
  
"Iie...It's impossible..."  
  
Miaka stands in her place in surprise.  
  
"Tamahome... What are you talking about?"  
  
"Gomen..."  
  
"Tamahome! Where are you going?!"  
  
Tamahome starts to walk away from Miaka. Miaka then runs after him.  
  
"Tamahome!!! Wait!"  
  
Tamahome stops walking. He turns to look at Miaka.  
  
"What am I to you?"  
  
"What?" Miaka stops in her tracks.  
  
"What am I to you?"  
  
"I already told you that...remember?"  
  
"..."  
  
"T-the time I got sick after you saved me from those thugs...remember?!"  
  
"..."  
  
"You do remember that, right?!" Miaka clenches her fists as she began to feel disheartened. "Right?!"  
  
Hotohori suddenly speaks from behind Miaka.  
  
"No... he doesn't remember anything... right street rat?"  
  
Miaka turns around in surprise as she saw Hotohori's irritated face as he continued to talk.  
  
"You're just a street rat who just happens to be a star warrior... Nothing more, nothing less..."  
  
"Hotohori? What are you talking about...What are you doing here?"  
  
Miaka turns to walk to wards Hotohori, but Hotohori gently moves her aside and starts to walk towards Tamahome, grasping the end of his sword firmly.  
  
Tamahome suddenly shouts at Hotohori.  
  
"You don't have to speak for her you know! I'm asking her, not you!"  
  
"Is that how you treat your emperor?!"  
  
Hotohori drew out his sword as Tamahome took his position for combat. Miaka looked helplessly at both of them.  
  
'Iie... This isn't right... This can't be happening... I don't want them to fight!'  
  
Miaka started to run over to stop them. Tears started to fall from her eyes.  
  
"Stop it!!! Don't fight!!! Hotohori?! Tamahome?!"  
  
Hotohori suddenly puts up his arm, stopping Miaka from going any further.  
  
"Stay out of this Miaka..."  
  
"But Hotohori-"  
  
"I'm just gonna teach this street rat a lesson he won't forget... humph... I just hope he still survives though..."  
  
"No... You wouldn't... Hotohori?!"  
  
Miaka suddenly turned her attention to Tamahome who was shouting.  
  
"Don't worry Miaka... I don't care if he's an emperor or not!"  
  
Miaka shouts back in alarm.  
  
"Are you crazy?! What's wrong with you-"  
  
"I'm gonna beat this guy... no matter what it takes... I won't let him have you...."  
  
Miaka stopped in surprise, trying to comprehend what Tamahome just said.  
  
'Did... Did he just say that...that... that-'  
  
"Shut up Tamahome! Don't you dare say those things to her?! Especially in front of me!"  
  
Suddenly, the clouds started to darken and rain started to fall on them. And without warning, Hotohori and Tamahome charged at each other. Hotohori quickly evaded Tamahome's punches as he jumped out of the way. Tamahome swiftly does a back kick, hitting Hotohori in the stomach, causing him to hit the muddy ground hard.  
  
"Stop it!!! Stop it!!!" Miaka cried as the two warriors kept on dodging each other's attacks, "You can't do this! Stop it!!! Please!!!"  
  
Miaka dropped to her knees as Tamahome and Hotohori suddenly wrestled their way towards her. After rolling and wrestling in the mud for a while, Tamahome managed to kick Hotohori off him and manages to get to his feet. Suddenly, he feels a strong chi coming toward him and quickly does a spinning back kick, but misses.  
  
He then swirls around to see a sword descending on his left arm, causing him such excruciating pain. Hotohori pierced Tamahome's side causing him to fall to his knees. Hotohori approached his fellow star warrior and bend down to him and pulled his hair, causing Tamahome to look directly at his emperor.  
  
"See you baka street rat... I told you you're going to pay..."  
  
"Curse you... you'll never get her as long as I'm here..."  
  
"Oh yeah? Want to bet..."  
  
Miaka watched them from a distance, crying as she saw Tamahome being kicked around by Hotohori. 'This isn't right... This isn't right...' she thought. 'They shouldn't fight each other... no... this is so wrong!!!' Then, she saw Hotohori raising his sword over Tamahome's cowering body.  
  
"Hotohori!!! Matte!!! What are you doing?!"  
  
"Something I should've done the first time I laid my eyes on you..."  
  
"Hotohori! Iie!!!"  
  
Hotohori struck his sword on Tamahome's body hard. Tamahome cried in pain as the sharp sword pierced through his body, causing blood to scatter around him. He tried to look up at Miaka who was crying uncontrollably near them. When his strength has drained out, he cried out his last words, "Mia- ka!"  
  
"Tamahome!!!"  
  
-End of Dream Sequence-  
  
'Why did I have that dream in the first place?' I thought as I gulped down some of my bottled water, 'I wonder if it's a sign...' I sat on my bed silent for a moment and then shook my head ferociously, 'Never think that! I should be happy that I'm back here with them... And even now, I'm all better...I'm also going back to school with Yui-chan...' 

I looked around once more at the dark room while searching my backpack.

'Darn... I forgot to sneak some chocolate bars with me...' I sighed as I hid my backpack under my bed, 'Anyway, I'm sure everything's going to be alright in the morning...'  
  
I stretched my arms and laid my head back down on my soft pillow. "I just hope Yui-chan is gonna believe what happened to me at the library..." I softly said to myself as I dozed back to sleep.

* * *

**_To be continued..._  
  
Japanese Words used:  
  
Iie -no **

**Gomen -sorry **

**Chi -(I'm not entirely sure if this is Japanese though...)- energy/battle force (Something like that...) **

**Baka- Stupid **

**Matte- Wait**

**  
  
(A/N: Minna!!! How was it? This is my first FY fic... I hope you like it...Oh...and every dreams/flashbacks I make, it'll be 3rd person, ok? Thank you!!!  
  
Oh! And special thanks to Chibi Binasu-chan who gave me more tips on how to make this fanfic of mine!!! Arigato gozaimasu! Sends lots of flying kisses) **


	2. Come back

**Disclaimer: I don't own FY... Yuu Watase does!!! Hehehe... **

**PS. This is my first FY fic...  
  
Tears **

**By: Misumi Kanegawa**

"Yui?"  
  
"She's not here Miaka..."  
  
"What?"  
  
"She's absent..."  
  
"What? But she's never absent..."  
  
"I know... scary eh?"  
  
'This is new... Yui never was absent before...' Miaka thought as she tried to concentrate in her lesson, 'Wonder what happened...'  
  
"Keisuke?" Miaka asked in surprise as she exited the school grounds. "Hey! Wanna walk home?" Keisuke asked as Miaka nodded.  
  
"So... Where's Yui?" Keisuke asked calmly as they walked down the road. "Um... she's absent..." Miaka said softly, "I think she's at home sick..."  
  
"Tetsuya said she didn't come home last night..." Keisuke mumbled as Miaka stopped walking while looking at him in surprise.  
  
"What?!"  
  
"You heard me..." Keisuke mumbled as they turned to a corner, "Her mom called, she asked if Yui was staying with us..."  
  
"Oh-'Wait... That can't be right... Does that mean... she was kidnapped?!' What else did Ms. Hongo say?" Miaka asked as Keisuke sighed. "She said that you two were seen at the library-"  
  
'Library?! Of course!'  
  
"I forgot I need to get something from the library..." Miaka said as she ran to their home.  
  
"Hmm... Candy bars, Soda... Chocolate bars... Some cake... Pizza... Some Pie... Milk, Water, Cheese, Bread, Sandwich spread..." Miaka hummed while getting food from the refrigerator, "Canned sardines, Liver-Yuck! Chicken, Potato Chips, some more water... and a bit more chocolate bars... That should do it!"  
  
Miaka placed everything in a backpack and quickly went up to her room, dragging the heavy bag with her. "Hmm... wonder what I should do next..." Miaka wondered as a voice suddenly filled the room.  
  
"She is lost... She is lost... She'll never come back..." the voice said.  
  
"Who is that?!" Miaka demanded, scanning the room.  
  
"She will never return... NEVER!" the voice cackled as its voice magnified, "She will never escape them!!! She is trapped! Trapped I tell you!"  
  
"Who are you?! Show yourself!" Miaka insisted, looking around the room in fright.  
  
"She is lost... lost forever!" The voice said, laughing evilly, "Poor soul... Poor you... Never going to see the land of your beloved- ever again..."  
  
"That's a lie! I can return! You can't stop me!" Miaka cried, tears falling down her face, "Where did you take Yui?!"  
  
"You are forsaken by the people you lead... You're unworthy to return!" the voice exclaimed as the window in Miaka's room suddenly burst open, sending it a strong wind in the room.  
  
"What the-" Miaka exclaimed as dazzling bright red light engulfed the room. When the light faded, she heard someone call her name. She turned around to see Tamahome by the window, looking at her with sad eyes.  
  
"T-Tamahome?!" Miaka gasped in surprise as she stepped forward towards him.  
  
"Miaka..." someone behind her said. Miaka turned around to find Hotohori Looking at her with expectant eyes.  
  
"H-Hotohori..." Miaka said in surprise as her heartbeat increased.  
  
'What's going on?! What's happening...? How can they be here?!' Miaka thought in desperately as she fell to her knees, "They can't fight here... my dream- it shouldn't come true!"  
  
"Miaka... come back..." the two star warriors said at the same time as Miaka curled her hands into fists. "I can't go back... 'My dream shouldn't come true... not now...' I can't go back..." Miaka mumbled, "'Yui...' Yui is still missing... I can't go..."  
  
"We need you Miaka..." Tamahome said, kneeling down to her. "You need to come back, Miaka..." Hotohori said, kneeling next to her.  
  
"No! I won't go back! I need to find Yui!!!" Miaka cried as a bright red light filled the room. After a few minutes, the light vanished and footsteps were heard rushing up the stairs.  
  
"Miaka?!" Keisuke exclaimed as he gasped in shock. Miaka was lying unconscious on the floor. "Miaka!!!"

* * *

"So... what happened?" Nuriko asked looking at the two guys before him with a desperate look on his face.  
  
"No... She wouldn't come..." Hotohori sighed with a feeling of defeat in his heart.  
  
"She mentioned that... she had to find someone called Yui- I think that's what she said..." Tamahome sighed shaking his head in frustration.  
  
"Strangely though, I thought I felt another chi in her world of hers..." Hotohori said, looking at Tamahome.  
  
"Yeah... you're right..." Tamahome said, scratching his head, "Weird... Maybe she was trying to come here before we came..." Hotohori sighed, sitting down on a pillow near him.  
  
"Maybe... but-"  
  
"Oh no... what're we going to do?" Nuriko asked, clinging onto Hotohori's front robes.  
  
TWACK!  
  
"Well... you can let go of his majesty for once..." Tamahome said in annoyance as Nuriko started to wrestle Tamahome to the ground.  
  
"How dare you hit me on the head?! You don't have to be jealous of my perfectly good- looking body!" Nuriko exclaimed as Tamahome pinned him on the ground.  
  
"Argh!!! Why would I like to be like you?! You're a gay for crying out loud?!" Tamahome cried as Nuriko kicked him in the face.  
  
"No way... I'm a perfectly beautiful woman!" Nuriko said in an annoyed tone as he jumped on Tamahome who was laughing like crazy.  
  
"Stop it you two!" An old woman who was floating in the air exclaimed as the purpled haired and Green haired guy stopped automatically.  
  
"Taikun... We need another chance to talk to her..." The long brown-hair emperor said as the old woman sighed.  
  
"I am sorry Hotohori... We have tried..."  
  
"Can't you, like... perform your magic again or something?!" the guy with purple hair tied in a braid asked while getting off Tamahome.  
  
Taikun looked at him, and then came closer to him. She peered at the purple-haired guy, and then hit him on the head.  
  
"Baka- I told you Nuriko! I can't! Could you not see that even Chichiri is tired trying!" the old woman said as she pointed to a blue-haired guy sleeping on the floor with a lot of little girls around him.  
  
"What should we do then old hag?" the green haired guy asked as Taikun quickly hit him too on the head.  
  
"I prefer that you wait..." she said, "We can not help her now...She would need to come on her own will..."**_To be continued...  
  
(A/N: Minna-san! Sorry to keep you waiting!!! I think this chappie sucks... but I can't help it... I'm in a hurry to write this up... I've been quite busy... Anyway, I promise I'd make a better chapter next time! SO just keep reading! And I do hope you'll like my first FY fic!) _**


	3. Going Back

**Disclaimer: I don't own FY... Yuu Watase does!!! Hehehe... **

**PS. This is my first FY fic...  
  
Tears **

**By: Misumi Kanegawa**

-Dream sequence-  
  
"Tamahome!!! Wait!"  
  
Tamahome stops walking. He turns to look at Miaka.  
  
"What am I to you?"  
  
"What?" Miaka stops in her tracks.  
  
"What am I to you?"  
  
"I already told you that...remember?"  
  
"..."  
  
"T-the time I got sick after you saved me from those thugs...remember?!"  
  
"..."  
  
"You do remember that, right?!" Miaka clenches her fists as she began to feel disheartened. "Right?!"  
  
-End of dream sequence-  
  
"Right... Right..."  
  
"Hey- Miaka... Miaka..."  
  
"Right..."  
  
"Miaka! What's wrong?! Are you okay?!"  
  
"Right..."  
  
"Argh! Stop saying that for crying out loud! Wake up will you?!"  
  
I slowly opened my eyes as I focused my gaze on my brother. Quickly, I sat up and scanned the place I was in- I was still in my room. I sighed in relief as Keisuke raised a brow at me.  
  
"What's wrong with you? Why'd you faint on me like that?! Are you trying to give me a heart attack?!" Keisuke demanded, hitting me on the head, "you make me worry too much-"  
  
"Hey oni-san..."  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"Can we look for Yui?"  
  
"Eh? You just fainted minutes ago, and now you want to look for her-I don't think so-"  
  
"But I'm fine... It's just that..."  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"I really need to find her... dozo..."  
  
"Hm..."  
  
"Dozo... Dozo..."  
  
"Fine..."  
  
Keisuke sighed as I gave him a big bear hug.  
  
"Hey! Get off me! You're embarrassing me!"  
  
"Ah- gomen..." I said as I sweat dropped.  
  
Keisuke peered at me curiously as he headed for the door.  
  
"I'll wait for you downstairs- I'll go start the car."  
  
"Hai-" I replied as he closed the door behind him.  
  
I sighed as I lied back down on my bed. I closed my eyes and thought long and hard.  
  
'If I'm right... If we couldn't find her in the places we've been before the library- Then I'm sure... I'm sure she's in there... There's no other explanation...'  
  
I slowly got up and picked up my bag pack full of food from the floor. I then made my way towards my closet and opened it.  
  
'Just in case I need to go back- I'll just pack some of these just in case...'  
  
I slowly picked up some clothes from my closet and squished it in my bag with the rest of my food.  
  
'But... if I go back... the two of them... they might...'  
  
I shook my head furiously, trying to forget the two guys I saw moments ago. I sighed as I headed out of my room.  
  
'I guess it's a risk I just have to take...'

* * *

"Are these the only places you and Yui went to yesterday? Or did you just really want to come here to get some food?"  
  
"Ah- eh- um... half of both... hehehe..." I said as I sweat dropped. I got back in the car as Keisuke sighed.  
  
"Where to next?"  
  
"Um..."  
  
I looked away from my brother and stared out the window.  
  
'The only place left... is the library...' I thought as I sighed, 'Well... I might as well check the place out...'  
  
"We... let's just check the library..."  
  
"Eh?! But it's about to close?! That should've been our first stop!" Keisuke grumbled as I sweat dropped.  
  
"Gomen..."  
  
"Never mind... let's just go..." he mumbled with a sigh as we drove off to the library.

* * *

"Hey pretty lady..."  
  
"Oni-san!!! Stop flirting with the girls! We need to look for Yui!!!"  
  
"Wha-oh right..." Keisuke said as he turned to the pretty lady next to him, "So... I'll give you a call, ok?"  
  
"Keisuke!!!" I muttered as I pulled him away from the pretty lady.

* * *

"Jeeze... give me a break Miaka..." Keisuke grumbled as we continued to search through out the library, "Yui doesn't seem to be here at all... let's just go... This place is closing..."  
  
"Iie! Not yet!!!" I insisted as I dragged him to another side of the library, "She still might be here!"  
  
"Fine... Whatever you say..." Keisuke said with a sighed as he turned his back on me.  
  
All of a sudden, I saw a faint red light from the stairs nearby. I stepped away from it slowly as I felt my heart race. "That's the way from the restricted area...I can't go back..."  
  
"Hm? Did you say something Miaka?" Keisuke asked me, looking at me curiously.  
  
'Yui...' I thought as I felt something drawing me nearer to the stairs.  
  
"Miaka?"  
  
I slowly walked up the stairs, not realizing that my brother was calling me. I cautiously opened the door to the restricted section before me. I carefully stepped inside the small cramp room when I felt a hand jerking me back.  
  
"What the heck do you think you're doing?!" Keisuke demanded as I stared at him blankly.  
  
"Yui..."  
  
"Huh?" Keisuke said in confusion as I slowly pulled away from him, "Are you insane?! This is the restricted section! If we get caught-"  
  
I walked over the nearest book shelf and pulled out an old dusty looking book.  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"The book of the four gods..." I replied softly.  
  
All of a sudden, a bright red light enveloped the room.  
  
"Miaka!!!" Keisuke exclaimed as he tried to get a hold of her.  
  
"Keisuke... tell mom I'm sorry..." I mumbled softly to him as he accidentally grabbed hold of my hair.  
  
"MIAKA!"  
  
At that exact moment, I disappeared. 

**_To be continued...  
  
(A/N: Minna-san! Sorry to keep you waiting!!! I think this chappie sucks... but I can't help it... I can't think of anything... Anyway, I promise I'd make a better chapter next time! This time, I'll keep this promise!!! SO just keep reading! And I do hope you'll like my first FY fic!) _**


End file.
